New Moon how it should have happened Part 1
by ForeverXaXFighter
Summary: This is what the Twilight story would have ended like if Eclipse and Breaking Dawn hadnt been made.


**Bella's POV:**

I stood on the edge of the cliff and realized I was not afraid. Death seemed like one of the best options in a life without Edward. It didn't matter if I would survive the jump; if I did not, his voice would be the last thing I would ever hear, and that was how I wanted it. I didn't take a deep breath, I did not look around, I just took a step forward, then another. I closed my eyes and pictured his face, and then I jumped.

Falling seemed to take an eternity, his velvet voice rung loud and clear in my ears; "Bella! Bella I told you to be careful! What the hell are you thinking?"

I smiled; my eyes still closed, and braced myself for the impact of the fall.

I felt my body hit the rocks, their sharp edges piercing my skin... The Edward in my head screamed my name louder than ever... and then there was nothing…

**Jacob's POV:**

"Bella!" I screamed as I saw her jump off the cliff. "Bella!!!" I screamed again as I saw her hit the rocks. Somewhere deep inside I knew that screaming her name wouldn't stop her from falling; wouldn't change anything, but I couldn't make myself do anything else. Once her body lay unmoving on the rocks, I regained control and ran toward her. Up close, I knew from the second I saw her that her body was not right. It was twisted in the wrong directions, and stained with scarlet. I lifted her lifeless form and ran home, fighting my anger, knowing that right now would be the worst moment to turn into a wolf. I slammed the door down, and placed her on the couch; then I ran to the kitchen, not sure what to do or how I could help her. More importantly _if_ I could help her. I knew I should check if she's alive before doing anything else but I just couldn't make myself touch her bloody wrist, or press my hand to her unmoving chest.

I grabbed a bucket from the floor (we used the bucket when our roof began to leak, a couple of months ago.) and filled it with water, then grabbed a roll of paper towels and ran back to the couch. I did my best not to look at her as I washed the blood off her clothes and skin. When I finished I knew I had to check, I pressed my hand to her heart and began to cry. She was dead; and there was nothing I could do. Bella, my dearest friend, and the girl I loved; was dead.

This is _his_ fault, I thought. If he hadn't been such an asshole, if he hadn't left, she would have never jumped. This was his fault!

Instead of crying out this time, I howled. I howled and whimpered and ran around, looking for something to attack.

And then they were in my head, all of them at once:

_Oh my god! _Seth cried.

_I'm sorry, man. _Quinn said.

_There was nothing you could have done. _Sam whispered.

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! _I screamed, finally having someone to take my anger out on. _GET OUT OF MY HEAD! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE THIS! I HATE YOU!! MAYBE IF I WASN'T A WEREWOLF I COULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO SAVE HER!!!! IF I HADN'T GONE WITH YOU TO TRY AND CATCH THAT OTHER LEECH I COULD HAVE STOPPED HER! I COULD HAVE SAVED HER IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU! IF IT WASN'T FOR THIS! _

I breathed in, almost calm now, not as angry as I was seconds ago, I began to take human form again. I decided to go to her house, I didn't even really know why since Charlie was at a funeral at the moment, but I just went with my instinct. I got into my car and in a couple of minutes and I was at Bella's house. The moment I got out of the car I could smell the leech scent. There was a vampire inside Bella's house.

I hit the door expecting it to be locked but the door swung open and the smell became even worse. For a second I stood still, waiting for an attack, then I took a step forward and something jumped out at me from behind a corner. The vampire was incredibly light on her feet but strong too. We wrestled for a moment until we figured out who the other person was.

"Hello, Jacob." Alice said, in a high, girly voice. She wasn't smiling.

"Alice." I said, not smiling either.

"Where is she?" Alice asked and I wondered if she already knew that Bella was dead.

I looked away from her face and whispered, "I couldn't save her."

She gasped although I knew from her face when I looked back, that she had expected this much.

"Poor Edward." She said.

"Edward?" I asked, angry now. "Poor Edward?! This is his fault and you're feeling sorry for him?! HE LEFT HER HERE UNPROTECTED AND YOU SOMEHOW THINK HE EVEN CARES ABOUT HER? YOU THINK HE CARES IF SHE'S DEAD?"

"Yes." Alice said, and there was something in her tone; something she was holding back. "I think he cares very much."

I stared at her, waiting for her to explain.

"I saw her jump off the cliff and I had to come and make sure it was true, before Edward found out. I told Rosalie where I was going… And she told Edward! Well, he read her mind, but I specifically told her not to think about it! He's planning to kill himself… "Alice said.

"He can go ahead then, there are enough vampires in the world." I said.

Alice shook her head, and then looked up at me, "It's not what Bella would have wanted."

And then within a moment she walked past me and out the door.

I hesitated for a moment, and then ran out after her.

"Wait!" I said.

She stopped; trying to hide the smile on her face, and turned to look at me. "Yes?"

"So where is he going? How does a vampire kill himself?" I asked.

"I'm guessing he's going to go to the Volturi," She said, and paused, then understanding that I did not know what she was talking about she explained, "They're the oldest vampires alive, they live in Italy and they make sure no one is stepping out of line… or doing anything to expose us all."


End file.
